


A Smol Valentine Day

by Reborn8059



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Sans, M/M, Sans can't even, selective mute Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reborn8059/pseuds/Reborn8059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus learns of a human Holiday, sans can't even.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smol Valentine Day

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

It was no secret that Sans was a skeleton of many talents, although he was mostly known for (usually) bad puns, few people knew he was also insanely powerful, but that power came with a great toll, hence his greatest weakness.

Laziness.

Currently the skele-man was at his usual post, not on his own volition mind you, Papyrus had literally carried him the entire way.

"NOW SANS I KNOW TODAY WILL BE QUITE A THRILL, FOR TODAY YOU SEE THE HUMAN HAS TOLD ME IT IS A DAY KNOWN AS.......VALENTINES DAY!!!!", Sans merely grinned at his overly excited younger brother and shrugged, "and whats valentines day pap?", Papyrus had waited for that question and squealed.

"IT IS THE DAY OF LOVE BROTHER, WHERE YOU GIVE THE ONE YOU LOVE A CARD AND CONFECTION'S, SO AS YOUR CARING AND COOL BROTHER I WILL GIVE YOU LUNCH AND AFTER OFF TO PROFESS YOUR LOVE TO THE ONE YOU LOVE!!!", Papyrus in his excited babble failed to notice Sans eyes had gone completely black.

 **'kill me now'**.

He didn't even hear his brother jovially take off for Undyne's, that was because his soul was beating a mile a minute, but on the inside he was screaming.

 

\-------------------

Grillby's was Sans's safe haven, the owner named believe it not Grillby always let him order despite his quite enormous tab, and the smol Skeleton made his way in feeling totally at ease, he was unaware of anything different until a happy bark made him look up, and he was horrified.

The entire dog brigade was decked out in pink and red, the first thought was oh my god Papyrus got to them too, his second thought was, how were they able to coordinate they were all colorblind.

He looked nervously at Grillby and let out a sigh of relief, the Fire Spirit was calmly wiping the counter down decked out in his usual black and white Bar garb, and this made Sans relax as he sat down.

"the usual my good man, ketchup with a side of fries.", Grillby nodded and went to get his order, and for a moment Sans thought nothing about the hubbub going on behind him.

He looked up and smiled as Grillby sat his food down in front of him, and onto of the fries was a pink envelope, Sans rolled his eyes playfully, it was another tab threat, but Sans opened it anyway to appease is friend.

 **'I like you'**.

Sans stared at it, it wasn't Grillby's usual handsome scrawl, it was hastily written and straight to the point, Sans looked up at Grillby the man was wiping the counter again, which was already spotless, his cheeks a dark blue.

"....uh...I take it this is not a tab shakedown, which is funny because I'm SHAKING in my slippers.", to his relief Grillby let out a snort and the ice was broken, Sans smiled softly, and thought maybe this whole Valentines day speal was okay.


End file.
